


Can't Believe He Did

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows Roy's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Believe He Did

Dick couldn't believe it was this easy.

Roy'd been hurt by so many, starting with Ollie, going through Donna, and then he'd done the worst.

Looking into those green-gold eyes, watching that face move so openly through emotions, he just spilled it all out, not seeking pardon, just explaining.

When Roy told him to come home…he swore to himself not to screw it up.

He just really hoped that leaning in for a kiss this early on didn't get him slugged.

It wasn't like he was Ollie, or something, expecting things to just vanish and it be all right.


End file.
